


[Podfic] Once you've fallen from classical virtue

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, yes, there, leaning against the kitchen table, cradling a mug of coffee between two massive hands, is his blonde mystery man.</p>
<p>“I know this is going to sound strange,” he says, immediately. “But I don’t suppose you know who I am?”</p>
<p>The blonde man blinks and the corners of his mouth turn down. “Damn. I was hoping you could tell me who I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once you've fallen from classical virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once you've fallen from classical virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667942) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



Length: 00:29:23

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Once%20you%27ve%20fallen%20from%20classical%20virtue.mp3) (27 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Once%20you%27ve%20fallen%20from%20classical%20virtue.m4b) (14 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
